fantasy_world_of_astoriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Inferno
The Inferno or the Flame is a hive-mind like entity that exists as the realm of Udar. It is a being of mass destruction as it tries to consume all within its path as fuel, even Others. The Inferno is trapped within The Pit but parts off it are able to escape and grow in the Material Plane, though it tends to stay underground as to hide from the Others. This entity is intelligent and lures in victims with promises of power and desire. If one merges with the Inferno by accepting it, they will be transported to the Inferno of The Pit where they will burn as its fuel for entity. If one merges with the Inferno through force wither by being a sacrifice against their will or through fighting the Inferno, they may be saved by an Other. As of now, the Inferno helps protect the demons of Brakkmar by using its servants to guard the Molten Mountains. History The Inferno came into existence along with Udar as his realm. Due to Udar's great power and ambition, his realm took on a mind of its own with the goal to corrupt and consume. It is now located in the center of The Pit. Inside of it are countless souls who burn in agony and Udar, who is chained within the flame which burns even him as it tries to consume the god. The Burnt When the Inferno believes itself to be threatened, wants to lure mortals for consumption, or want to expand itself, it calls upon the souls that burn within it to use. These souls come back to the Material Plane as charred versions of themselves. Types of Burnt Souls come back differently depending on how long they have burned for. Like with Others, how powerful a mortal is affects how long they burn for so one of great power will burn for much longer while one of little power will burn for a short time. Ash This is the finally step of any mortal who is consumed by the flame. Those of Ash have lost all free will, humanity, identity, and memory of their former self. They are also very little fuel for the Inferno as all their power has been burned up. Those of Ash reside in the Inferno of the Pit as they burn in pain. Their bodies look like burned, ashy corpses. Followers of the Flame A cult of mortals that seek to spread the flame as well as gather sacrifices for it. Knights of the Flame The knights of the Flame are powerful souls that the flame doesn't consume so that they may protect the Inferno encase it is in danger. These knights keep the skills their possessed in their former life in addition to an increase of power from the flame. They are charred versions of themselves. Champion of Inferno This is the most powerful being in the Inferno's possession. This soul is normally spared from any real consummation so that their power is at their maximum. They are also infused with power from the Inferno. Though the Champion of Inferno is spared from consummation, their power is slowly drained from them by the flame. Over this time, the flame constantly puts more and more of its power into the champion until the champion relies too much on the flame for power that the flame casts them aside for another champion. The old champion is consumed. Champions of Inferno can last a couple of weeks to many years. It all depends on the champion them self. Being Freed Though hard, it isn't impossible to free someone from the grip of the Inferno. There are two ways to accomplish this: having an Other pull them from the flame or putting out the mortal's flame. Having an Other pull them out requires either an Other doing it by themselves or calling on them to do it. This requires good favor with the Other and that the spirit isn't in bad favor with the Other being called on. This also requires a live sacrifice so that the Other may exchange the mortal's place with the sacrifice, maybe. Putting out the mortal's flame is simply destroying the mortal's soul. While this will destroy them permanently and they will no longer exist, it spares them from being burned for all eternity.